


【朱白】白宇每个月总会有那么几天(pwp)

by Yuki77



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki77/pseuds/Yuki77
Summary: R18预警！脑洞产物，请勿上升真人
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 7





	【朱白】白宇每个月总会有那么几天(pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> R18预警！  
> 脑洞产物，请勿上升真人

白宇每个月总会有那么几天…

变得格外的脆弱，一不小心便会抖出两个软白的猫耳朵。

小白猫正处于化形初期，形态极不稳定，被饲主夜夜浇灌才维持住人类的形态，只是到了每月的中旬，白宇会变得更加脆弱粘人，受到刺/激就极易变成猫儿形态，于是头疼的饲主给白宇定下了《猫猫守则》。

"老大，朱总说你不能喝凉的"

小助理紧张的盯着白宇的头毛，生怕一不小心就会在大庭广众之下露出两个猫耳朵。

然而话音刚落，就听见白宇咕咚一声灌下了一大杯冰啤酒…

"哎呀，你不早说"

白宇痛心疾首的一拍大腿，无辜的看向助理。

小助理盯着白宇绯红唇瓣的水珠，瞬间觉得一个头两个大，我…怎么向朱总交代…

既然破了界，就没有再不喝的道理，待在大山剧组里封闭好几个月，白宇早就想念起家乡的烤串，小炒，泡馍……大夏天的夜市，不配上冰啤酒是没有灵魂的。

眼看着白宇又给自己满上了一大杯一口干掉，小助理觉得自己完蛋了，脑子里盘旋着朱总定下的《猫猫守则》第一条：

"不许喝冰的

不许喝冰的

不许喝冰的"

白宇心满意足的吃饱喝足，转头看着小助理带着天要塌下来的表情呆愣在原地，仗义的拍了拍他的肩膀，"没事儿！我提前喝了抑制剂，龙哥是不会发现的"

"抑…抑制剂？"

"老刘研制出的新产品，让我先试试"

"可…可是朱总说不能乱吃东西，老大，万一有副作用怎么办"

"呸呸，乌鸦嘴"

白宇回家洗完澡，湿漉漉的赤/裸着躺在床上，翻出私藏已久的小玩意儿，自己做了润滑，将一颗鸡蛋大小的跳蛋塞了进去…

"唔…哥哥什么时候回来？"

朱一龙一打开视频通话，就看到自己的小白猫软红着眼睛，嘟着嘴躺在床上撒娇…

"啊……呜，哥哥摸摸我"

朱一龙的舔了舔后槽牙，裤裆早已已经起了反应，恨不得立刻飞回家给这个小东西一点教训。

"朱总？朱总？我说下面这个项目…"

听到有人呼唤，朱一龙这才反应过来正在开会，

"散会"

众人眼睁睁看着老板突然一脸怪异的起身，急匆匆的走出了会议室，不禁面面相觑…

白宇自己玩弄着乳头，突然觉得身体开始异常的发热，后穴那处更像是被百蚁噬爬般的瘙痒，他忍不住去蹭，却是蹭出一屁股淫水…

"艹，老刘那个坑货"

白宇心底暗骂，体内像有一股热流翻涌着，争先恐后的想要流向体外，也许是抑制剂失效的缘故，白宇脆弱的胃也终于不禁冰啤酒的侵蚀，变得敏感刺痛起来，他紧紧蜷缩着身子，头顶不受控制的抖出两个奶白的猫耳朵，尾巴骨处也逐渐延伸处一条毛茸茸的尾巴。

朱一龙回到家就看见自家小白猫蜷缩成一团，呜咽着在床单上蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的猫尾巴也被后穴溢出的水浸湿…

"小白，怎么回事？"

白宇看见朱一龙回来，八爪鱼一般抱住他的脖子，眼泪汪汪的要去吻他的嘴角。

朱一龙强忍住欲望别开脸，他触摸到小白的体温异常的高，虽然在每月的脆弱期有可能出现有半化形的情况，但类似发情的状况还是第一次见。

"呜呜…哥哥，我难受"

白宇因为没有亲到哥哥，委屈的直蹭朱一龙的脖子…

"宝宝，忍一忍，我去叫医生"

“不要，哥哥亲亲我就好了”

白小猫心虚的急忙阻止，用尾巴讨好的缠住朱一龙的手腕。

朱一龙向来了解爱人那点小心思，一看这就是有事瞒着自己。二话不说就拨通了私人医生老刘的电话。

老刘也是个没出息的家伙，在朱总的威胁下很快就全都招了。

看着正在打电话哥哥的脸色越来越黑，白宇麻溜的把尾巴缩回来，并做好了随时跑路的准备，只听见电话那头老刘那家伙无/耻的推卸责任，

“老大，借我一百个胆我也不敢拿小白做实验啊”

“冤枉啊，我有提醒他抑制剂不稳定不要吃刺/激的食物的”

“是是是，我的错.......怎么解决？这个好办，艹一顿就好了”

完了完了完了，白宇看哥哥黑着脸挂了电话，心里骂了老刘一万遍，一边骂一边强忍着体内的不适手脚并用的准备逃跑……刚挪动了一厘米，白宇就被按住了腰，啪啪两巴掌甩到了肉嘟嘟的屁股上。

“呜呜呜好痛，哥哥不要打我”

朱一龙无视白小猫泪眼汪汪捂着屁股的可怜样，按住白宇的手又是几巴掌上去，小孩白皙挺翘的小屁股上顿时显出红色的巴掌印。

“你怎么这么不听话！”

“…哥哥我好难受…”

白宇说着就伸开两只胳膊像个布袋熊一样挂在朱一龙脖子上，两个毛茸茸的小猫耳朵在他脸上蹭来蹭去，哼哼唧唧的在他耳边撒娇求饶。

朱一龙早就硬的不行，裤裆早已湿了一片，只能恨恨的掐了下红嘟嘟的小屁股。

“哥哥，你硬了”

小猫爪子不安生的想去解裤子的拉链，却被裤子的主人一手按住。

“宝宝，用嘴”

白宇顺从的跪下，用贝齿轻轻咬开裤链，露出早就被濡湿的灰色的内裤，小猫伸出调皮的小舌头舔了一下那块高高顶起的帐篷，惹的朱一龙倒吸一口气，眯了眯眼强压下把他就地正法的欲望。

随着内裤被扯下，埋伏于森林中的巨物也逐渐显了形，粗大的龙根上盘旋着狰狞的青筋，白宇不由得有点发怵，龙哥这是憋了多久才硬成这个样子啊，自己今晚不会被搞死吧。

然而事实告诉他，他的龙哥确实急不可耐了。

还不等反应过来，白宇就被压倒在床上，左胸前的粉色的一点被温热的口腔包裹着，牙齿摩擦间传出又爽又痛的快感。

白宇的发情来的来的是一阵一阵，突然的热流从脊背流向尾椎，后穴的淫水也随之汩汩涌出，惹得小猫不由呻吟出声。

“这么敏感啊，宝宝”

“唔，后面好痒，快进来”

朱一龙故意想要惩罚不听话的小孩，只是继续啃咬着另一边的茱萸，用一根手指浅浅的进入软烂的后穴。

胸前的痛感和后穴的痒感快把白宇折磨疯了，他不住的用屁股去蹭着床单。

“还乱吃东西么？”

“呜呜呜，不敢了，快进来”

朱一龙也实在忍得难受，但还是耐着性子只伸进去两根手指温柔的做着扩张。

湿软的小嘴贪婪的将手指吃的死死的，分泌出更多的粘液使通道变得润滑无比。

许是被迫发情的缘故，小穴被艹的越发麻痒，漫长的扩张带来的快感始终压不住后穴愈发猛烈的麻痒感。

“朱一龙，你是不是不行！”

朱一龙听到白宇的控诉，舔了舔后槽牙，索性不再忍了，将三根手指猛的抽出，换上了自己的大家伙。

“啊…嗯”

白宇还没从被抽出的空虚中反应过来就被紧紧的填满，猛烈的抽插碾压着肉壁的麻痒，每一下都重重的撞在敏感的G点上。

“啊…啊…哥哥…”

白宇被顶的说不出话，两条长腿紧紧的盘在朱一龙的腰上，快感太过汹涌，激的他只想夹紧双腿。

“啊啊要射了”

一股白浊喷在了朱一龙的白色衬衫上。

“把我的衣服弄脏了，你说怎么办？”

朱一龙顺手将衬衫脱下，抓住小孩的已经软下去的腰又是用力往前一顶。

白宇正处于高潮后的不应期，身体敏感的碰一些都不行，被顶的双腿颤抖，伸着猫爪子去推他。

“啊啊呜…别动”

“宝宝，我还没射呢”

朱一龙坏心眼的就想欺负他，手指不停的的揉捏着胸前肿胀的乳头，停留在后穴里的龙根也不急不缓的顶弄着，刺激的小猫呜咽着直往后缩。

“啊…别…受不了了”

如同细小的电流密密麻麻的刺激感一股一股的涌向大脑皮层，双腿忍不住发抖，白宇刚想往后躲就被一只大手按住，把腿分的更开，清楚可见红肿绯糜的洞口吃力的吞吐着可怖的性器。

听着小孩被过度的刺激磨出了哭腔，朱一龙终于将还硬着的龙根抽了出来，把小孩翻了个身，塌腰挺臀的跪趴在大床上，绯红的小穴一览无余，食髓知味的微微翕动着。

啪啪两声…

朱一龙的不轻不重的两巴掌打在吐着清丝淫水的小穴上，不由轻笑出声。

“宝宝下面的小嘴可是很诚实嘛”

白小猫被臊的全身都红了起来，腿间的性器却不争气的再次起了反应。

空虚的小穴再次被充实的填满，舒服的缠绕那硬邦邦的巨物，前列腺被一次又一次猛烈冲击着，刺激着粉色的肉壁分泌出更多的液体。

“宝宝的水好多，你看，都溢出来了”

“啊啊…要…射了”

“忍住，要和我一起射”

朱一龙一边用手堵住小猫吐着清液的铃口，一边更加卖力的操弄着咕咕出水的小穴。

一股股浓精射进肠壁深处，撑的白小猫小腹鼓鼓，过多的白精又从无法闭合的穴口流出，看起来色情又诱人。

朱一龙捏着两片臀瓣将肿胀刺痛的穴口强行闭合在一起，“宝宝要全部吃下去，给我生一窝小猫崽子好不好”

白宇高潮过后的身体敏感乏力，又被哥哥这样欺负，气的扒着他的脖子，对着他的嘴巴就啃上去。

唇舌纠缠间，渴肤相触又逐渐燃起了的温度。

…………

“宝宝，我抱你去浴室清理吧”

“不要，你今天休想再碰我！”

……… end

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，拖了N久的产物，也没有仔细检查有没有病句错字的问题，如果影响到您的阅读体验实在抱歉orz.


End file.
